<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickfic by weedlover_girl_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914419">Sickfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlover_girl_18/pseuds/weedlover_girl_18'>weedlover_girl_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ann is there for her, April sick, Gen, Nursing April, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlover_girl_18/pseuds/weedlover_girl_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day April doesn`t show up to work, so Ann checks up on her and finds her sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April Ludgate/Ann Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sickfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo, english is not my first language, so be ready for all the grammar mistakes :)) and if you find some pls let me know. <br/>Just something I thought of, hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:<br/>As Ann arrived in City Hall this morning at 10 am, she craved for coffee and was glad to see Leslie already sitting on her desk having a second coffee for her. <br/>“Good morning Ann” says her best friend, shining with joy and energy.<br/>“Hey Leslie, thanks for the coffee, I really need it after the last shift at the hospital yesterday”. <br/>“No problem, you are my best friend”. <br/>Ann smiled appreciative and was drinking her coffee when she traces a bit of worry on Leslies face “Are you ok? What`s wrong?” she asked.  <br/>“Oh nothing, it`s just that April isn`t here yet, she is like almost two hours late and hasn`t called” Leslie said with an unsettling tone in her voice. <br/>“Well, she is probably just skipping work or is hung over or something. I wouldn`t describe her as particularly reliable” Ann responds, wondering why her friend is so bothered by the interns absence. <br/>“I know, but normally when she doesn`t come to work, she always texts me some crazy pretext why she can`t, but today… nothing. I already called her like four times but she doesn`t answer her phone. It`s just noting like her. But I also can`t check on her, because I have so much to do today.”<br/>“Hmm ok, that`s a bit weird.” Ann signs “what about, if she isn`t here till 5 pm and doesn`t answer her phone, I`m going to drive by her apartment and check on her, after work, ok?” she offers. <br/>“Yes Ann. That would be great. Thank you, you beautiful human being” Leslie said happily. <br/>Leslie had to go to her next meeting and was leaving Ann`s office quickly.</p>
<p>At first Ann thought Leslie was overreacting, but throughout the afternoon she herself was getting increasingly worried about April. She is only 20, living alone and incredibly irresponsible. And even though April insults her all of the time, she knows deep down April likes her and they are friends. At 5:30 pm Ann left her office to get in her car and drive by at April`s apartment. <br/>As she parks her car, the nurse notices that all the blinds are still down an Aprils car is parked on the driveway. She gets out of the car and walks to April`s door. <br/>She rings the doorbell… no answer, rings it again, again and again, but no sign of the young woman. <br/>“APRIL, IT`S ANN, ARE YOU THERE??” she shouts through the door. Still no answer. She was about to leave again, as she heard a quiet sound from inside the house. “April open the door, please”. It was just a thought but when she looked under the door mat, there really was the key. “Okay April I`m coming in” she calls while already opening the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>